It is known in the art that automotive vehicles are commonly equipped with audio radios that receive and process signals relating to amplitude modulation/frequency modulation (AM/FM) antennas, satellite digital audio radio systems (SDARS) antennas, global positioning system (GPS) antennas, digital audio broadcast (DAB) antennas, dual-band personal communication systems digital/analog mobile phone service (PCS/AMPS) antennas, Remote Keyless Entry (RKE) antennas, Tire Pressure Monitoring System antennas, and other wireless systems.
Currently, patch antennas are employed for reception and transmission of GPS [i.e. right-hand-circular-polarization (RHCP) waves] and SDARS [i.e. left-hand-circular-polarization (LHCP) waves]. Patch antennas may be considered to be a ‘single element’ antenna that incorporates performance characteristics of ‘dual element’ antennas that essentially receives terrestrial and satellite signals. SDARS, for example, offer digital radio service covering a large geographic area, such as North America. Satellite-based digital audio radio services generally employ either geo-stationary orbit satellites or highly elliptical orbit satellites that receive uplinked programming, which, in turn, is re-broadcasted directly to digital radios in vehicles on the ground that subscribe to the service. SDARS also use terrestrial repeater networks via ground-based towers using different modulation and transmission techniques in urban areas to supplement the availability of satellite broadcasting service by terrestrially broadcasting the same information. The reception of signals from ground-based broadcast stations is termed as terrestrial coverage. Hence, an SDARS antenna is required to have satellite and terrestrial coverage with reception quality determined by the service providers, and each vehicle subscribing to the digital service generally includes a digital radio having a receiver and one or more antennas for receiving the digital broadcast. GPS antennas, on the other hand, have a broad hemispherical coverage with a maximum antenna gain at the zenith (i.e. hemispherical coverage includes signals from 0° elevation at the earth's surface to signals from 90° elevation up at the sky). Emergency systems that utilize GPS, such as OnStar™, tend to have more stringent antenna specifications.
Unlike GPS antennas which track multiple satellites at a given time, SDARS patch antennas are operated at higher frequency bands and presently track only two satellites at a time. Thus, the mounting location for SDARS patch antennas makes antenna reception a sensitive issue with respect to the position of the antenna on a vehicle. As a result, SDARS patch antennas are typically mounted exterior to the vehicle, usually on the roof, or alternatively, inside the vehicle in a hidden location, for example, within an instrument panel. In some instances, such as cellular telephone mast antennas, antennas have been located on the exterior surface of automotive glass and the received signals are electromagnetically coupled through the glass to the vehicle's receiver. Electromagnetically coupling such antennas in an SDARS application, without an external amplifier, is very difficult due to inherent loss and distorted radiation patterns associated with front windshield glass composition, which includes an intermediate plastic layer sandwiched between inner and outer glass layers. Additionally, external antennas are highly visible, prone to being damaged, and not aesthetically pleasing.